Pre My Gleek
by IsisLes5
Summary: Rachel Berry es porrista, y la mejor amiga de Quinn Fabray...y Finn Hudson es el quarterback del equipo de football...mal sumario, lean y se enteraran :D
1. Cap 1 a 5

1. RACHEL BERRY

NN POV

_Te voy a extrañar- una niña de coletas dice alejándose de un niño que se encuentra debajo de un árbol_

_Quizas- murmura el niño, haciendo que la niña se voltee, - solo sea un amor de niños y no nos reconozcamos si nos volvemos a ver…_

Beep!

Otra vez ese sueño- una chica de 16 años de cabello castaño dice levantándose lentamente de la cama en la que duerme- Bueno Rachel- dice estirándose- otro dia ha comenzado asi que ANIMO!-

Rachel POV

Asi es todos los días, me levanto me doy animos, corro a prepararme un batido nutritivo y luego a la elíptica a ejercitarme para mantener mis energias, porque yo Rachel Barbara Berry, debo estar siempre esbelta y energizada, después de mi rutina de 30 minutos, una ducha, y a poner mi uniforme de porrista, si escucharon bien soy porrista, la segunda al mando a decir verdad, desde hace dos meses.

Si bien ser porrista, no me agrada, debo ser popular, no puedo sufrir esos martirios a los que se ven expuestos los perdedores de la escuela, simplemente no puedo, y si bien no me gusta, el poder compartir tiempo con mi mejor amiga vale el esfuerzo, si porque mi mejor amiga no es otra que la capitana de las porristas, Quinn Fabray.

Quinn y yo nos conocimos hace cuatro años, cuando un chico la molestaba en un parque cercano a nuestra casa, les cuento, después de la ajetreada mudanza a la nueva casa había decidido salir a caminar cuando vi a un chico de mi edad molestando a una niña rubia, me enfureci cuando vi que el chico no solo la molestaba sino que le tiraba arena en la cara, asi que lo taclee, la niña resulto ser Quinn, y después de agradecerme, hablamos toda la tarde y desde entonces somos amigas, además de que asistimos a la misma primaria de señoritas hasta hace dos años en que nuestros padres decidieron que necesitábamos interaccion con muchachos y no solo con niñas, de hecho fue idea de mis padres, mas que los de Quinn, pero finalmente aceptaron.

Y fue entonces que descubrimos que la única forma de no sufrir tormentos en preparatoria seria siendo popular, por eso al llegar a la secundaria William Mckenly, Quinn y yo nos anotamos en la lista para porristas, hicimos la prueba y ambas quedamos y a Quinn la hicieron capitana, y a mi nombraron segunda al mando, todo porque la Srta. Sylvester sabe que odio ser porrista y ella le gusta verme retorciéndome al hacer algo que no me gusta, es su fascinación personal.

Mientras les cuento esto, ya estoy sentada en clases, a veces suelo hablar mucho, lo que es parte de mi personalidad, estoy en español, Quinn y yo tenemos juntas esta clase, pero no nos sentamos juntas, ella se sienta delante de mi, con su novio, el quarterback del equipo de football, Finn Hudson.

Ellos llevan saliendo exactamente dos meses, si el mismo tiempo que llevamos siendo porristas, porque, pues bien Quinn lo vio después de su prueba de porrista y decidió que el seria de ella, y en la fiesta de primer año lo logro, mi amiga tiene sus armas.

Finn y yo, no nos hablamos, es extraño, lo se, pero para mi no es mas que el novio de mi mejor amiga, claro por respeto lo saludo, pero mas alla no, de hecho para mi es el "Hola quarterback", y para el soy "Hola", nada mas, y créanme esto será siempre asi, porque para mi el hombre de mi mejor amiga esta prohibido, y además porque para el yo soy indiferente.

A por cierto en la escuela me llaman, la Diva, recuerdan que les dije que hablo mucho, pues bien es por eso, no me molesta en lo absoluto, realmente, porque es lo que sere, una Diva, solo debo esperar a que la escuela termine, y sere la Diva de Brodway…

* * *

2. MISTERIOSA VOZ.

Rachel POV

Hey, Rach!- me doy vuelta y esta mi mejor amiga Quinn Fabray

Que hay Quinnie- le digo como si nada, se que pondrá cara, no le gusta que la llame Quinnie en la escuela

Lo haces a propósito, no- me dice Quinn con cara de pocos amigos-

Si lo sabes no preguntes- le digo entre risas, y ella me golpea en el hombro- Ya esta bien, hola Quinn, también me alegra verte, mejor?-

Mejor- me dice con una sonrisa, mientras cierro mi casillero- Entonces, hoy el club…

No- no la dejo terminar de hablar- No y NO

Vamos Rachel-

Quinn, tu sabes que yo no creo en el celibato- si mejor amiga es la presidenta del club de celibato, y a mi no me agrada, para nada- Quinn se pone delante de mi, a esto no me gusta…

Por mi, por favor- ya esta poniendo cara de cachorro, desde niñas siempre me ha manipulado con su cara de cachorro abandonado, hay la adoro, pero la detesto por esto…

Esta bien- le respondo exasperada y rolando los ojos al ver su sonrisa, pero debo cortarla en seco- pero no participare, y si llego tarde no te molestes- para que ustedes entiendan a que me refiero, voy escucho a las chicas, me aseguro de que los hombres en el otro salón no se estén matando y después cuando nos reunimos todos a la ultima parte de la reunión yo los cordino, nada mas-

De acuerdo, es igual que siempre- dice Quinn complacida- Bueno te veo luego, ahí esta Finn- y se va corriendo a los brazos del quarterback y yo sigo mi camino, aunque no sin antes de pasar por entre los jugadores de football, que me miran como un pedazo de carne, y yo solo saludo a Mike, es el único descente, con una sonrisa y sigo caminando…

Finn POV

Esta para comérsela- escucho a Puck hablar mientras Quinn y yo nos hacemos arrumacos, aparentemente ella también lo escucho-

Ten, cuidado a como te refieres a Rachel, Puckerman- dice Quinn molesta apuntando a Puck con el dedo, si cuando su amiga sale en la conversación de mis amigos, Quinn siempre sale en su defensa, aunque ninguno dice nada para ofenderla, solo cosas como las que dijo Puck

Oh! Finn controla a tu mujer- me dice Puck con los brazos levantados- Ademas no he dicho nada malo- dice defendiéndose

No importa, Rachel no es carne, tarado- dice Quinn cruzando los brazos- y aunque lo fuera jamás podrías probarla, es mucha para ti- enfatiza Quinn, y todos incluido yo nos reimos-

Como sea- dice Puck exasperado- ya Finn despídete de tu mujercita que se nos hace tarde y no pienso correr por tu culpa- me dice a mi apuntando su reloj, tenemos clases de deportes y si llegamos tarde el profesor nos hace correr durante 20 minutos-

Si- miro a Quinn y le doy un ultimo beso- Bye Quinn- me empiezo a mover para ir a clase cuando la mano de Quinn me agarra mi camisa

A las 5, el club, recuerdas- me pregunta Quinn, a claro el club de celibato-

Claro a las 5, bye- nos damos un ultimo beso y sigo a Puck y al resto hacia la clase de deportes…

Despues de deportes, tome una ducha mas larga de lo normal, y me di cuenta que iba tarde a la cita del club, por suerte la primera media hora estamos solo los chicos, asi que no necesito apurarme para no molestar a Quinn.

Pero camino a la reunión, al pasar por el auditorio, una voz hizo que me detuviera…

_But what do you say to taking chances?  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay  
What do you say, what do you say?  
_

A medida que avanzaba a la puerta del auditorio la voz crecia…

_I just want to start again  
Maybe you could show me how to try  
Maybe you could take me in  
Somewhere underneath your skin_

What do you say to taking chances?  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay  
What do you say, what do you say?

And I had my heart beating down  
But I always come back for more, yeah  
There's nothing like love to pull you up  
When you're lying down on the floor there  
So talk to me, talk to me like lovers do

_Yeah walk with me, walk with me like lovers do, like lovers do  
_  
_What do you say to taking chances?  
__What do you say to jumping off the edge?, _

Aqui me quede mas pasmado de lo que ya estaba…

_Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay  
What do you say, what do you say?..._

De pronto la musica acabo, quien quiera que sea esta persona, porque es una persona, y es una chica, tiene la voz mas hermosa que he escuchado, y de pronto vino a mi, tengo que saber quien es, entre en el auditorio…

Pero ya no había nadie…

* * *

3. QUIERO SABER TU SECRETO

Quinn POV

Siempre me he preguntado, si es que a Rachel no le gustan las porras, que es lo que le gusta, y además porque siempre llega tarde a las reuniones del club de celibato, se que no le gusta, y que viene solo porque la manipulo para que venga, pero no se, algo me dice que me oculta algo, como sea lo averiguare.

Ahora que lo pienso, se que los gustos de Rachel en la música en las películas, le gustan los musicales, pero jamás le he preguntado que quiere hacer en el futuro, bueno solo se lo preguntare…

Rach!-

Si, Quinn- me dice sin mirarme mientras toma nota de la pizarra, estamos en historia, no me agrada la historia-

Me preguntaba- me estoy mordiendo los labios, me tengo que relajar es mi mejor amiga, ella no me mentiría- bueno ya que somos las mejores amigas y nos contamos todo, me gustaría saber, cual es tu mayor grande sueño- ahí esta lo solte, veamos su reacción…

Ah!- dice mirándome, no hay reacción extraña, no nerviosismo- Ahora que lo preguntas- parece estar dudando- no se…por cierto porque lo preguntas-

Curiosidad- mas intriga- pero vamos puedes confiar en mi- en eso la campana suena, y empezamos a levantarnos y a caminar a la salida, y al parecer Rachel esta pensando en decirme algo, pero lo duda

Confio en ti, Quinn- dice de pronto- es solo que…- dejo de hablar y se esta mirando los pies, que le pasa, somos las mejores amigas, y me esta poniendo de nervios-

Rachel!- por fin me esta mirando- mira si no me quieres decir esta bien, es solo que- sere honesta- estoy intrigada, sobre todo por el hecho de que no te gusta esto de las porras y siempre estas escondiéndote, y- le añadiré algo de drama- pienso que no confias en mi-

Quinn, si confio en ti, es solo que esto es algo vergonzoso, de cierta forma- vergonzoso?, que puede ser vergonzoso- pero- ahí un pero- tienes razón, somos las mejores amigas y te lo contare, pero no aquí, mañana antes de la fiesta en tu casa, de acuerdo?-

De acuerdo- después de eso ambas caminamos hacia los entrenamientos…

* * *

4. NADIE DEBE SABERLO

Rachel POV

Hola Sra. Fabray- acabo de llegar a la casa de Quinn, hoy le contare mi secreto, solo espero que no se burle

Hola Rachel, Quinnie esta arriba esperándote para que ambas se arreglen, tu vestido esta en su habitación- asiento con la cabeza y empiezo a subir las escaleras.

Para que entiendan los Fabray tienen una cena hoy, Quinn estuvo de cumpleaños hace dos semanas, pero sus padres por trabajo no pudieron estar con ella, y es tradición en la familia Fabray por lo que me conto Quinn que cuando cumples 16 años debes ser presentada ante los amigos de tus padres de una manera especial, cena y brindis, y sobre todo elegancia, y yo por ser la mejor amiga de Quinn estoy invitada.

Quinn, puedo entrar!- grito desde fuera de la habitación de Quinn-

Si, pasa-

La habitación de Quinn parece la de una princesa salida de un cuento, salvo que tiene cosas de chica adolescente, me refiero a posters, fotos, computadora, y otras cosas, y las paredes son de un amarillo claro, bonito.

Rach, que bueno que llegas, ya estaba pensando que ibas a arrancar de la fiesta, mira que si yo fuera tu arrancaría- me dice entregándome la bolsa en la que esta mi vestido-

Creeme estuve a punto – la miro y ambas nos largamos a reir, sino fuera porque le tengo aprecio a sus padres y por apoyar a Quinn en esta incomoda velada ya hubiera corrido hasta el Monte Everest.

Ambas empezamos a arreglarnos, el vestido de Quinn es blanco, como el de una novia, pero menos pomposo, y el mio es color azul claro, combina con mi color de piel de tirantes y algo pomposo en la caída.

Ya estábamos listas, y mientras metia mi ropa en mi bolso encontró el CD con el que le contaria a Quinn a cerca de mi secreto, me quede mirándolo un rato, o mas de un rato porque Quinn empezó a llamarme, puso una mano en mi hombro…

Estas bien- pregunto Quinn con tono de preocupación

Si- le dije- recuerdas lo que hablamos ayer- ella movio la cabeza asintiendo- bueno, te lo contare, o mas bien te lo mostrare, es un regalo- después de decir esto camine hacia su equipo de música y puse el CD, Quinn me sonrio cuando la mire de frente y la música empezó…

_We sign our cards and letters BFF_

_You've got a million ways to make me laugh_

_Your lookin' out for me, you've got my back_

_Its so good to have you around_

_You know the secrets i could never tell_

_And when im quiet you break through my she-ee-ll_

_Dont feel the need to do a revel-yeah_

_'Cos you keep my feet on the ground_

_A True friend, Your here 'till the end_

_You pull me aside when somethin' aint right_

_Talk with me now and into the night_

_'Till its alright again, Your a true friend_

_You dont get angry when i change the plans_

_Somehow your never outa second chances_

_Wont say 'i told ya' when im wrong again_

_Im so lucky that i've found_

_A True friend, Your here 'till the end_

_You pull me aside when somethin' aint right_

_Talk with me now and into the night_

_'Till its alright again_

_True friends will go to the end of the earth_

_Till they find the things you need_

_Friends hold on through the ups and the downs_

_Cos they've got someone to believe in_

_A True friend, Your here 'till the end_

_You pull me aside when somethin' aint right_

_Talk with me now and into the night_

_No need to pretend_

_Ohhhh you a, True friend, Your here 'till the end_

_You pull me aside when somethin' aint right_

_Talk with me now and into the night, 'Till its alright again_

_Your a true friend, Your True friend, Your a true friend_

Al terminar la musica, pare el CD, y mire de Nuevo a Quinn…

Quinn, se que la canción es infantil, pero quería hacerte un regalo, tienes razón eres mi mejor amiga, mi verdadera amiga, y tienes derecho a saber cual es mi mas grande sueño- pare para tomar aire, y para contemplar la cara de Quinn, que parecía confusa- y es, que quiero ser estrella de Brodway, mi sueño mas grande es poder cantar en ese escenario, y si pudiera unirme al Glee Club lo haría, pero prefiero sacrificar mi sueño que vivir en una pesadilla constante por ser una perdedora…

Por eso aceptaste hacer la prueba- me interrumpió Quinn, que parecía que quería llorar, yo solo asentí

Se que es ridículo, pero Quinn, nadie debe saberlo, por favor-

No lo es- me dijo Quinn- y nadie lo sabra, lo prometo – su cara se empezó a llenar de orgullo- pero es una pena, porque tienes la voz mas linda que he escuchado, Rach-

En serio- le dije con una enorme sonrisa

Si- me dijo con una sonrisa y asintiendo con la cabeza- y me encanto mi regalo- y con eso me abrazo- Es una pena que nuestra escuela no sepa apreciar el talento Rach, pero tu llegaras lejos- yo la apreté mas en el abrazo-

Tu también llegaras lejos Quinnie- después ambas nos separamos y empezamos a reírnos, hasta que escuchamos un golpe en la puerta…

* * *

5. VOZ ENCONTRADA

Finn POV

Se que hoy Quinn tiene esa fiesta especial que sus padres le prepararon, y a la que no puedo asistir, aunque no entendí la explicación de Quinn, pero da igual, hace algunas semanas le había comprado algo para su cumpleaños, pero ella me dijo que seria lindo que se lo diera ese dia, asi que por eso ahora estoy afuera de la entrada de la casa de los Fabray, asi que toque…

A los segundos, la puerta se abrió, para revelar a la Sra. Fabray con cara de pocos amigos, y se veía y se oia un caos detrás de ella…

Finn, que haces aquí- me pregunto la Sra. Fabray algo estirada

Hola, le vine a traer un regalo a Quinn para su fiesta, me dijo que debía traer algo nuevo en ella, asi que-

Ah, si, lo menciono, bueno esta arriba- me dejo entrar- puedes subir Finn, pero no quedarte son las reglas-

Si no se preocupe, ya Quinn me lo explico- hice un gesto para disculparme y subi a la habitación de Quinn, y al llegar a la puerta no pude tocar…

_You pull me aside when somethin' aint right_

_Talk with me now and into the night_

_'Till its alright again_

Ahi estaba de Nuevo la misma voz, distinta cancion, claro, pero la misma voz…

_True friends will go to the end of the earth_

_Till they find the things you need_

_Friends hold on through the ups and the downs_

_Cos they've got someone to believe in_

Claro que es la misma voz, y sale de la habitacion de Quinn, eso quiere decir que…

_A True friend, Your here 'till the end_

_You pull me aside when somethin' aint right_

_Talk with me now and into the night_

_No need to pretend_

_Ohhhh you a, True friend, Your here 'till the end_

_You pull me aside when somethin' aint right_

_Talk with me now and into the night, 'Till its alright again_

_Your a true friend, Your True friend, Your a true friend_

Me quede, no quiero insultarme, pero me quede como idiota otra vez al escuchar la voz, bueno quiero decir al escuchar a Quinn, porque es su habitacion, asi que no puede ser de otra, wow tiene mucho talento, me pregunto porque lo ocultara.

Me quede otro rato sin hacer nada, hasta que decidi tocar…

Quien es?- la voz de Quinn pregunto

Soy yo Finn, puedo entrar-

Claro Finn, pasa- respondió Quinn, y abri la puerta, y Quinn salto por sorpresa hacia mi cuello y me planto un pequeño beso- me alegra que vinieras- dijo después de separarnos-

A mi también me alegra verte- le dije con la voz embobada y sonriéndole-

Finn, muestra modales- que muestre modales, y movio la cabeza en dirección hacia el fondo de la habitación

Hola quarterback- me saludo, la amiga de Quinn, siempre olvido su nombre- bueno los dejo solos- la chica miro a Quinn- vere si tu mama le esta gritando a alguien y la calmare-

Si eres buena en eso- le respondió Quinn, mientras la chica pasaba por nuestro lado

Chao quarterback- dijo al salir cerrando la puerta, de pronto sentí un golpe en el pecho y miro y es Quinn la que me golpeo

Que?-

No tienes modales Finn, ni saludaste ni te despediste de Rachel- Ah, si Rachel, asi se llama

Lo siento- le dije con cara de cachorro- pero estaba perdido en tus ojos- tengo que arreglarlo de alguna manera

De acuerdo te perdono- y me dio otro beso- me trajiste algo- y recordé la razón por la que había venido…

Mientras le daba su regalo a Quinn, una pulsera con una Q y una mariposa, empece a pensar de nuevo en la voz, pues asumi que era Quinn, pensando que estaba sola en la habitación, pero que pasa si no era ella, y si le pregunto…

Quinn, tienes una linda voz, deberías cantar mas a menudo- ok iba a preguntarle, no solo soltarlo, imbécil

De que hablas Finn- me miro intrigada, bueno meti la pata, ahora no me queda otra que ser sincero

Bueno cuando llegue te escuche cantando, me impresionaste- le dije

Pero yo no…Ah!- dijo pensativa y dudando- Finn, me encantaría llevarme el crédito, por tu cumplido, pero- un minuto no era ella, entonces- pero la verdad es que no era yo la que cantaba- entonces era- era Rachel- QUE?

En serio- le dije tratando de contener mi impresión-

Si- me dijo sonriendo, pero después su cara cambio a preocupación- pero no puedes contarle a nadie, le prometi que nadie sabria, asi que nadie puede saber, prométemelo, Finn-

Lo prometo, por mi nadie sabra-

Bien, gracias por el regalo- me dijo con una sonrisa y otro beso- pero es mejor que te vayas, no vaya ser que a mi madre le de algo- dijo riéndose

Bien, nos vemos el lunes- y le di otro beso, y Sali de la habitación.

Iba tan metido en mis pensamientos respecto a la revelación de que la amiga de Quinn, Rachel, era la hermosa voz que había escuchado, que no me di ni cuenta como baje las escaleras, y al mirar hacia todos los lados para no chocar con nada, la vi, ahora en serio la vi, estaba dándole indicaciones a unos mozos.

Ahora que la veía, o sea por primera vez que realmente la veía, me di cuenta porque Puck siempre quiere comérsela, en sus términos no los mios… cabello marron, piel color olivo, grandes ojos cafes, linda sonrisa, un cuerpo wow, y las piernas sin palabras, y sin mencionar su voz…, ok hora de que Finn se vaya…

Al salir de casa de los Fabray, me decidi hora de conocer a RACHEL!

* * *

Bien aqui estan los primeros cinco capitulos ojalas les gusten...dejen reviews si quieren :D


	2. Cap 6 a 10

De acuerdo, Glee no me pertenece, sino que a Fox y a sus creadores :D, los cuales son unos genios :D

* * *

6. ESCUCHANDO Y 10 MINUTOS

Finn POV

Tengo que ser sincero, jamás le había prestado atención a la amiga de Quinn, porque?, ni idea, pero después de escucharla cantar, me tiene obsesionado, y la he estado mirando mas y mas cada dia, además me di cuenta, que a todos los del equipo les agrada, a pesar de que dicen que habla mucho…

Lo que para mi, parece mentira, porque lo único que he escuchado de ella, es hola y chao quarterback, y nada mas, ahora que lo pienso no me llama por mi nombre, raro.

Bueno como dije les agrada, y no solo por ser linda, porque lo es, sino que porque siempre los ayuda en sus deberes cuando no entienden.

Me empece a enterar de mas y mas cosas de Rachel, a medida que escuchaba las conversaciones de mis amigos…

Rachel te volvió a gritar- le pregunto Mike a Puck

Si- dijo Puck- yo se que me desea- dijo con sonrisa picara mi amigo, para el todas lo desean

No, no lo hace- dijo Mike

Que te hace decirlo, Chang- lo miro intrigado Puck

Puck, Rachel, No es como Santana o Brittany- dijo Mike- o a caso la has visto haciendo el loco en las fiestas, embriagándose o cualquiera de esas cosas-

No- le dijo Puck analizándolo- pero todas cambian- volvió a sonreir- y a Puckzilla nadie se le resiste-

Rachel, Si- dijo Matt riéndose y uniéndose a la conversacion- o se te olvido la patada que te dio en las canillas hace una semana porque trataste de tocarle el trasero, después de que los dos estaban coqueteando-

QUE!...Rachel golpeo a Puck, vaya hubiera sido bueno haberlo visto…

Argg- musito Puck

Exacto- dijieron Mike y Matt a la vez, mientras tomaban sus mochilas y salian del camerino, dejándonos solo a nosotros.

Porque te grito, la amiga de Quinn- le pregunte a Puck, mientras caminamos a la salida-

Por lo mismo de siempre- dijo ofuscado Puck, paren siempre le grita, pero porque?- ya sabes, que soy un animal barbarico, que todavía vive en la edad de piedra y que soy indescente y poco caballeroso, y una santa de cosas mas, que realmente prefiero obviar, mirándole las piernas- y mientras decía lo ultimo íbamos llegando a los casilleros, al mio,

Y me di cuenta que estaba mirando algo y segui en la dirección y dos casilleros mas alla del mio, estaba nada mas ni nada menos que Rachel, en su casillero, vaya si que soy despistado…

Rachel parecia estar buscando algo, llevaba su uniforme de porrista, y una coleta, y realmente se le veian las piernas, y que piernas, y de pronto…

Noah- una voz de chica dijo- deja de fantasear con mis piernas- era Rachel que seguía mirando su casillero, pero por alguna razón sabia que Puck la estaba mirando, y lo llamo Noah?-

Es Puck, cariño- le dijo Puck, y Rachel movio la cabeza negando y cerro su casillero, tenia un cuaderno en la mano y una carpeta, y se acerco donde yo y Puck estábamos parados, y se puso frente a nosotros

Es Noah- dijo Rachel- Puck no es un nombre- wow, pensé para mi- y en serio DEJA DE MIRARME LAS PIERNAS- se lo dijo a Puck quien seguía mirándoselas, y el la obedeció mirando mas arriba, pero no a la cara, asi que ella le tomo la cara con las manos- Aquí están mis ojos-

Y que lindos ojos…despierta Hudson…

Rachel le solto la cara y le dijo- Cavernicola, - y me miro a mi- Quarterback- y se fue por el lado de Puck por el pasillo, y Puck se dio vuelta para mirarle el trasero, pero ella lo leyó antes, y puso su cuaderno para cubrirlo…

Rayos- dijo Puck moviéndose hacia su casillero, y yo me fui al mio,

Y mientras sacaba lo que necesitaba, hice la siguiente lista acerca de Rachel: Linda, con Personalidad, y por sobre todo tiene Agallas, y al parecer es inteligente también, porque si les ayuda a los orangutanes (me refiero a mis amigos) en sus clases tiene que ser inteligente…y yo vivo en una nube, porque no tenia idea de la existencia de semejante chica…

Despues de despedirme de Puck, me fui a mi clase de matematicas, detesto las matematicas, y llegue tarde, asi que mi habitual asiento estaba ocupado por Santana, que detesta sentarse adelante, único asiento que ahora estaba desocupado, pero me di cuenta quien era la que se sentaba ahí, y mi pesar desapareció…

Recuerdan mi meta, conocer a Rachel, pues bien que mejor que sentarse con ella en clases, a lo mejor Santana puede quedarse con mi puesto, si esto sale bien…

Llevo 30 minutos sentado con ella, y es como si no existiera para ella, y me quedan 15 minutos de clases para intentar hablarle, pero esta tan concentrada en sus ejercicios, que no tengo idea de cómo hablarle…10 minutos, ya se…

No entiendo- dije semi audible, solo quiero que ella me escuche, y me esta mirando- Lo siento, pero es que realmente no entiendo- le dije

Que no entiendes Quarterback- me dijo

Esto, es como si estuviera escrito en otro idioma- le digo haciéndome el ofuscado, tengo practica ofuscándome con matematicas, asi que puedo fingirlo…

De acuerdo- dijo- te ayudo, mira- y empezó a mostrarme como hacer el ejercicio, y realmente ahora que me ayudaba estaba mas fácil…

Gracias- le dije

De nada, Quarterback- me dijo y volvió a sus ejercicios

Sabes- le dije llamando su atención de nuevo- me gusta el pollo- porque rayos dije eso

Que?- me miro como si me hubiera crecido otra cabeza

Bueno, es que me pareció buena idea que tu supieras algo de mi, ya que yo se algo de ti- Hudson cállate

De que hablas- me dijo mas confusa aun, en eso la campana sono, pero ella no se movia y me seguía mirando-

Bueno, ya que yo se que te gusta cantar, me pareció buena idea de que supieras algo de mi- le dije levantándome, y su cara cambio por completo de confusión a tristeza, y enojo-

De donde sacaste eso- me dijo levantándose y tomando sus cosas rápidamente, y yo solo me decía a mi "Hudson cállate", pero

Quinn…- fue todo lo que alcance a decirle, ya que ella salió como un rayo del salón…

* * *

7. MOLESTIA NOQUEADA

Rachel POV

Quinn, como pudo, decirle a el, me prometió que nadie sabria, y va y le dice a su noviecito de todas las personas- ARGGH- la matare…

Despues de buscar a Quinn me la encuentro de los mas campante en su casillero

QUINN!- le grite, tanto que le hice saltar, y me miro confusa…

Como pudiste- le dije al estar frente a frente- confie en ti y tu vas y le dices a tu novio- Quinn me miraba extrañada, o se esta haciendo la tonta

Rach, no entiendo- me dijo

Nada de Rach, a mi, me mentiste, como pudiste- y con eso sali, no puedo gritarle, aunque quiera, no cambiara nada, el lo sabe…

RACHEL ESPERA!- sentí que Quinn me llamaba pero yo solo segui caminando hacia el estacionamiento

Quinn POV

No entiendo nada, asi que segui a Rachel, cuando…

QUINN- la voz de Finn detuvo mi paso, estaba al lado mio, sin aliento- meti la pata con tu amiga y su secreto-

Oh No- por eso esta molesta- Finn como pudiste ser tan estúpido- y lo deje ahí, tengo que encontrar a Rachel, cada vez que se enoja se pone como loca y le pasa algo, la ultima vez que se enojo con sus padres porque cancelaron una cena, yo estaba con ella, y Rachel salió como un rayo de la habitación y se cayo por las escaleras…

Asi que me apresure a llegar al estacionamiento, y sentí que me seguían, y era Finn, pero no me importo, finalmente la divise y la volvi a llamar y de pronto la vi en el suelo…

Finn POV

Ok, meti la pata, pero Puck la metió severamente, y menos mal que las miradas no matan, porque si lo hicieran Puck ya estaría muerto, por las miradas que le ha dado Quinn los últimos dos minutos…

Bien para que entiendan, al divisar a Rachel, Quinn la volvió a llamar, pero ella no la volteo a mirar, pero de pronto un balón de football apareció de la nada, y fue a aterrizar de lleno en la cabeza de Rachel, y Rachel cayo al suelo como un saco…

Y aquí estamos, los tres, si los tres, Quinn, yo y Puck, que fue el tarado que lanzo el balón…

Si algo le pasa te matare, Puckerman- le dijo Quinn, y Rachel empezó a moverse

Mira se esta moviendo- le dijo Puck a Quinn con esperanza y culpa en la voz…

Rachel POV

Ok, no tengo idea lo que paso, lo ultimo de que me acuerdo es el haber estado caminando enojadísima y el grito de Quinn y luego nada…y me duele la cabeza…

Rach- es la voz de Quinn, pero no logro verla, estoy tratando de enfocar, ahora si, creo que la veo, pero no esta sola, Noah y su novio están con ella, que rayos me paso, me empiezo a levantar

Espera, no tan rápido Rach- Quinn me puso una mano en el hombro para impedir que me levantara-

Que me paso?- le pregunto a Quinn con voz confundida

El tarado de Puck te noqueo con un balón- QUE!

Lo siento Berry- me dijo Puck con cara de disculpa

Cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente, Quinn?- necesito saber, no quiero tener una contusion

Como dos minutos- me respondió Finn

Bueno no fue tanto como para una contusion, asi que les molestaría ayudar a levantarme- y los tres asintieron

Estas segura- me pregunta Quinn mientras termino de levantarme tambaleándome

Si, estoy segura- le digo con firmeza

Sera mejor que te vea la enfermera- me dijo Finn, y Quinn asintió, y yo también…aunque no quiero no pierdo nada, asi que los tres me llevaron a la enfermería, pero solo Quinn entro conmigo, y creo que amenazo a Noah antes de entrar-

Despues de un rato la enfermera, dijo que yo estaba bien, pero que me quedara un rato por si me sentía mareada, por lo que preferí quedarme, y la enfermera nos dejo solas…y fue cuando Quinn abrió la boca…

No le dije- me dijo con pena- no te haría eso, pero no podía llevarme el crédito cuando dijo que tenia una linda voz creyendo que era yo la que cantaba-

No entiendo- le dije confundida

En la fiesta, te escucho cantar en mi habitación, y creyo que era yo, y me felicito- dijo Quinn mirándome con arrepentimiento-

Ah!- bien asi que el me escucho cantar- ya veo…

Ya no estas molesta?- me pregunto Quinn esperanzada

No- le dije mirándome las manos, son divertidas, a lo mejor si me afecto el golpe, después de todo- pero Quinn, el no sabe… lo otro…

Ah, No- dijo, que bueno- solo de tu genial voz- y me sonrio, y me dio un abrazo- me asustaste Rach-

Lo siento- le dije, y ambas nos miramos y nos pusimos a reir…

* * *

8. PAGANDO Y TREGUA

Rachel POV

Bueno después de estar en la enfermería como una hora, fui libre para irme a casa, no sin la advertencia de parte de Quinn de conducir con mas cuidado de lo normal, o sea como ancianita.

Ahora, lo positivo de que Noah, me golpeara en la cabeza es que dejo de mirarme como un pedazo de carne y me miraba con cara de disculpa.

Lo malo, es que cuando se enteraron las porristas, se armo la guerra, y por alguna extraña razón todos creían que Noah me golpeo con una roca, aunque creo firmemente de que eso es culpa de las confusiones de mi querida Brittany.

Bueno como dije empezó la guerra las porristas vs los jugadores de football, y eso no es agradable para nada, porque los congelados empezaron a caer de jugadores hacia las porristas y viceversa, y ni yo me salve. Aunque los mas felices con esto eran los atormentados de la escuela…

Lo divertido si fue, yo no lo sabia, pero todas las porristas, incluida Quinn, después de la practica del dia miércoles, en que compartimos el campo de football con los jugadores, tenían planeada una venganza, por lo que de pronto para mi sorpresa corrieron todas hacia Noah, y lo levantaron y se lo llevaron directamente al basurero, y esperaron mi orden para meterlo en el, y yo no podía parar de reir… como dicen a todos nos toca pagar por lo que le hacemos a otros, y este era el turno de Noah, pero hasta el se rio…

Finn POV

Yo sabia que las porristas tramaban algo, y cuando tomaron a Puck para llevarlo al basurero, fue lo mejor del dia…hasta que la oi…

Quinn le explico a Rachel de que se trataba esto, y ella les dio su victo bueno para que lo metieran al basurero, y luego los todos nos largamos a reir, incluso Rachel, que no podía contener las lagrimas de la risa, pero si bien yo me estaba riendo con todos, estaba fascinado con la risa de Rachel…eso fue lo mejor del dia…

Rachel POV

Despues, de que Noah pagara, todos decidimos que era hora de una tregua, para que el orden se restableciera, y el dia viernes nos juntamos todos en el campo de football para sentar las bases de la tregua…

Bien- dijo Quinn- tenemos a JeFrow de testigo- dijo apuntando a un chico blanco con afro llamado Jacob Ben Israel, que es el rey de los perdedores de la escuela, y que lleva el blog mas visitado de la escuela, y todos asintieron…

Entonces – dijo Finn, que como capitan hace de vocero- Puck un paso adelante- y Noah se puso al lado de el…

Rachel, tu también- me llamo Quinn y me puse mas cerca de ella…

Bien Noah- empece a decir

Ah, No, no hay tregua Berry sino me dices Puck- oh perfecto…sabia que diría eso

Bueno entonces tampoco hay tregua sino me llamas Rachel- le dije yo poniendo mis manos en la cintura…

AARGG- esta ofuscado…genial

Y entonces- dijo Quinn-

De acuerdo- dijo Noah

De acuerdo- dije yo y extendi mi mano y el me dio la suya, y cuando ambos nos soltamos, ya había acabado, pero me equivoque, el muy patan me agarro del brazo y me acerco a el, y me planto un beso…

Finn POV

QUE RAYOS PUCK, esta besando a Rachel, y siento la sangre congelada en mis venas, y como si me pasaran un espada en el estomago…

Ahora si hay tregua- dijo Puck al dejar de besarla…

ANIMAL- le grito ella, y se largo, seguida por las demás porristas…

IMBECIL PUCK, como pudo besarla…

ESPEREN y mi que rayos me pasa, porque rayos estoy tan molesto, ni que hubiera besado a mi novia…un minuto, estoy CELOSO!, me volvi demente…si me volvi demente…

* * *

9. ENOJO; ACUERDO; MIKE.

Rachel POV

ESE ANIMAL!- dije entrando a los camerinos- si yo no fuera una persona civilizada lo mataria…

Calmate, Rach- me dijo Quinn con voz de madre relajadora…

Te gusto- esta vez fue Santana la que hablo, y esta molesta…

NO!- le dije- como puedes llegar a pensar que me gusto-

Bueno, besa bien- me dijo ella-

Si, no lo hace mal- reconoci- pero no me gusto, es un cavernícola

Que bueno- me dijo- porque es mi cavernícola Berry- me dijo levantando un dedo para enfatizar la parte de que es suyo-

Bien, me alegra- y asi es- y para que te quede mas claro, yo no siento nada por el Santana, es TODO TUYO…

Bien- dijo ella y se fue hacia su bolso…aunque tiene razón, Noah besa bien…pero yo jamás saldría con alguien como el, si fuera mas caballeroso si, pero no lo es…

Rach!- Quinn me saco de mis pensamientos- puedo hablar contigo?- me dijo, y agarre mi bolso y empezamos a caminar hacia los estacionamientos, antes nos despedimos de todas…

Que pasa?- le dije preocupada…

Es solo que me preguntaba, porque le das un trato diferente a Finn- QUEE, de donde salió esto-

No entiendo- le dije

Bueno, tu me dijiste que no le decias a Puck, Puck, porque no era su nombre, en cambio a Finn siempre que lo ves lo llamas "quarterback" y no por su nombre- Ah, eso…

Bueno es que jamás he hablado con el- y es cierto jamás he hablado con el…

Eso es lo mas raro, Rach, el es mi novio y tu mi mejor amiga, y jamás le has hablado, es extraño- dijo ella…

No es extraño, Quinn, solo no se ha dado- Quinn no parece convencida- Bueno que te parece, si "Finn" intenta hablarme, yo le dare una oportunidad, te parece?- le dije

Si, me parece- me dijo feliz, y yo le cruce mi brazo por los hombros y ella puso el suyo detrás de mi espalda, y ambas nos fuimos asi a nuestros autos…

Finn POV

Puck, que rayos pasa contigo- dijo Mike una vez llegamos a los camerinos

Que estas CELOSO Chang- le dijo Puck con maldad

No- le dijo molesto Mike- pero no tenias que ser tan animal con Rachel, ya te lo dije ella no es como las demás con las que te metes-

Y tu que sabes- le dijo Puck- además esta vez no me golpeo-

Pero no esta contenta tampoco- le dijo Matt, y en eso tiene toda la razón- además dudo que después de ese beso que le diste a Rachel, SANTANA, vaya a estar muy contenta- y al nombrar a Santana, Puck se sobresalto…

Ahí algo que no entiendo- dije yo de pronto-

Que no entiendes Finnesa- me dijo Puck después de que al parecer recupero la compostura…

Como es que – dije mirando a Mike- sabes tanto de Rachel?-

Al decir eso, los tres me miraron como si me hubiera crecido algo en la cara,- Que- les dije-

Es la primera vez que mencionas a Rachel- dijo después de un rato Matt-

No entiendo-

Bueno- dijo Mike- siempre que la mencionamos tu no metes tu nariz, o si lo haces siempre dices la "amiga de Quinn", por eso es raro que digas "Rachel"- Ah, ups, cierto…

Bueno, se llama Rachel, no- dije como si fueran tontos-

Si se llama Rachel, o Berry, o lindas piernas, o exquisitos labios- dijo Puck

Basta Puckerman, en serio- dijo Mike saliendo de su compostura habitual, lo que es raro…

Que vas a pelear- le dijo Puck, y Mike solo volvió a su bolso…- pero es cierto, como es que sabes tanto de Berry- añadió Puck, gracias…

Solo se- dijo Mike que ahora estaba escribiendo algo en su celular, y a los segundos vibro en sus manos…

Eso no responde nada- dije yo

Cierto- dijo Puck

Esta molesta- dijo Mike de pronto- y será mejor que ocultes la cabeza el lunes o serás tu el que quede inconsciente con un balón- dijo Mike agarrando su bolso y saliendo…

Son amigos- de pronto dijo Matt, y yo y Puck lo miramos- Rachel y Mike, son amigos, los mejores realmente, se quieren como hermanos, es raro, no se como paso, pero solo se que son amigos…- y con eso salió…

En serio- dijo Puck- debe ser una broma-

Que no pueden ser amigos- le pregunte yo

Finnesa- me dijo- con ese bombom, no puedes sentir solo amistad, a Mike le gusta y eso esta claro-

Despues de eso, salimos de los camerinos, y Puck se fue para otro lado después de que recibio un texto, y yo me fui a los estacionamientos, para encontrarme a no otros que Mike y Rachel riéndose entre dos autos, uno que reconoci como el de Mike, y otro, un mini Cooper rosa, y del cual Rachel estaba apoyada, camine a mi auto, y me quede haciéndome el que buscaba algo para observarlos…

De vez en cuando conversaban y se reian, y se abrazaban, y parecia que Mike le decía cosas al oído que la hacían reírse mas, después de un rato, ella le dio un beso en la mejilla, y ambos se subieron a sus autos, Mike la dejo salir primero, y vi como ella le decía chao con la mano, y luego Mike salió del estacionamiento…

A mi me parece que Puck, tiene razón…y por una extraña razón, igual que con el beso, a mi no me gusta nada…

* * *

10. HOLA + TU NOMBRE

Rachel POV

Despues del beso de Noah, el ha seguido tratando de coquetear conmigo, pero yo sigo con mi misma actitud respecto a el, además no quiero problemas con Santana, asi que eso sigue igual…

Con el chico que si mi amistad ha crecido mas es con Mike, es el mas descente, junto con Matt, del equipo de football, y siempre esta preocupado por mi, lo que me agrada bastante, y además se que siempre trata de defenderme para que Noah deje de ser tan animal conmigo… es tierno, pero ninguno siente por el otro mas que amistad…y a mi me gusta asi…

Desde ese beso han pasado 3 dias, y ahora estoy sentada esperando que empiece la ultima hora de matematicas, 45 minutos de números, no es que me queje, pero ya veo suficientes números con los papeles que me da la Srta. Sylvester para que se los ordene, asi que estoy algo hastiada, pero debo aguantar, todo sea por mi integridad física y psicológica…

Finn POV

Otra vez, voy a clases de matematicas, el martes anterior meti la pata en mala con Rachel y sobre todo con Quinn, asi que debo tratar de ser menos imbécil…

Al entrar al salón, la única que esta aquí es Rachel, esta escribiendo en su cuaderno, parece agobiada…

Bueno, Finn, ten valor…ella no muerde…pero patea…no Finn, no te pateara sino eres animal como Puck, asi que calmate, y ve y siéntate con ella…

Hola Rachel- le digo poniendo mi mochila en la mesa…

Hola Quart…- de pronto se detuvo y me miro…vaya que lindos ojos…

Rachel POV

Hola Quart…- un minuto, Finn Hudson, me llamo Rachel, no entiendo…- Que dijiste- le pregunto, confusa porque lo estoy…

Dije "Hola Rachel"- me dice repitiendo, porque me llama Rachel, será que, pero no es imposible…

Y desde cuando soy "Rachel"- le pregunto yo…

Bueno es tu nombre, no?- me dice algo confundido

Si, pero no entiendo, tu nunca me hablas, es raro- le digo yo

Ah, Si tienes razón, pero como eres la amiga de Quinn, y después de lo que paso la semana pasada, me pareció buena idea, no se…conocernos- a eso, bueno, es un inicio, además le prometi a Quinn darle una oportunidad…

Ah, Si- dije yo- bueno, porque no me saludas de nuevo y lo hacemos apropiadamente- y el asiente

Hola Rachel- me dijo

Hola Finn- le respondi yo con una sonrisa…

Finn POV

Hola Finn- me dijo con una sonrisa, vaya en sus labios se escucha lindo mi nombre, y esa sonrisa, wow…Hudson despierta, es la mejor amiga de TU NOVIA, DEJA DE FANTASEAR…

Entonces- dijo ella- asi que te gusta el pollo- lo ultimo lo dijo con risitas, rayos recuerda eso…

Si- le digo avergonzado- lamento eso…

No esta bien- me dijo ella- por lo menos eres sincero sobre lo que te gusta, pero puedo preguntarte algo- me dijo pensativa, rayos que querra saber…

Si adelante-

Bueno, ese dia- parece dudar- cuando dijiste lo del pollo, porque lo dijiste-

Bueno, te dije o no- le respondi yo, pero ella seguía buscando una respuesta al parecer porque no dijo nada – quería que supieras algo de mi, como yo se algo de ti, me pareció justo- le dije finalmente

Ah!- fue todo lo que dijo, porque sono la campana, llego el profesor, y la clase empezó…

Y aquí estamos de nuevo, sin decir nada, mientras ella esta metida en sus ejercicios y yo en las nubes tratando de buscar de que conversar, mi primera opción fue Quinn, pero seria raro hablar de tu novia con otra chica, aunque esta chica sea su mejor amiga…

Entonces- de pronto escuche la voz de nuevo de Rachel- no tienes problemas otra vez con tus ejercicios- rayos ella sabe que mentia…

Ah!, N.o – me puso nervioso- porque preguntas-

Bueno un pajarito me conto que no tienes muy buenas calificaciones en matematicas- me dijo mirando algo en mi mesa, y al bajar la vista estaba la D que me había sacado en el ultimo examen…

Ah!, no, las matematicas no son lo mio- le dije siendo honesto- de hecho creo que nada en la escuela encaja conmigo, bueno excepto la clase de deportes y el football- y al decir esto ella se rio, rayos amo su risa…HUDSON

Si, ya veo- dijo ella aun riéndose, y sono la campana, y empezamos a levantarnos, y a salir, y ella seguía riéndose mientras todos íbamos hacia la salida, que soy tan gracioso, pero de pronto, se dio vuelta y se me quedo mirando de frente, estamos afuera del salón en el pasillo…

Bueno, Finn, si tienes algún problema y necesitas ayuda, ya sabes donde encontrarme- dijo, un minuto, lo se- ya sabes rubia ojos bonitos- me dijo, pero yo para variar no entiendo- Quinn- me dijo

Es decir, que me ayudarías si te lo pidiera- le dije

Si, como dijiste, eres el novio de mi mejor amiga, además yo no abandono a nadie que este necesitado, sino preguntale a Noah- me dijo

De acuerdo, gracias-

De nada- me dijo ella, y de pronto Brittany apareció y la tomo del brazo…

Vamos Rachel- le dijo Brittany- mira que quiero llegar temprano y asi ver si descubro a mi gato- y Rachel la miro rolando los ojos

De acuerdo- le dijo Rachel, y luego me miro a mi- Adios, Finn-

Adios Rachel- le dije yo, y ella se fue con Brittany…y yo las miraba alejarse…

Realmente ella es genial…

* * *

Bueno ahora va a ver un poco de interaccion entre Rachel y Finn, pero no tanta, ya veran...

Y si se preguntan porque la amistad entre Rachel y Mike...bueno antes de empezar a escribir esto vi el capitulo 14 "Hell-O" y me encanto como interactuan Mike y Rachel en la cancion "Give you Hell"...

Bueno, ojala les hayan gustado...y si les gusto haganmelo saber ;D


	3. Cap 11 a 12

Repito Glee no me pertenece...es de FOX y de los genios que la crearon...

* * *

11. CONFUSO; RAFAGA DE FURIA

Finn POV

Bien recuerdan que dije que Rachel es genial, y lo es, y por fin pude ver como le grita a Puck…

Les cuento, después de la clase de matematicas, le conte a Quinn que había sostenido una charla con su mejor amiga, y a ella se le ilumino la cara, como si le hubiera dado un regalo de navidad anticipado, no se fue raro…

En fin Quinn estaba feliz y le pareció buena idea que al dia siguiente después de los entrenamientos fueramos a comer helados a su heladería favorita, y asi lo hicimos, y Rachel fue con nosotros, aunque también se nos unieron, Puck, Matt, Mike, Santana y Brittany…

Y estábamos sentados asi: Yo, Quinn, Matt, Puck, Santana, Brittany, Mike, y Rachel, por lo que Rachel estaba entre Mike y YO, super, no…

Bueno para mi lo es…como sea hablamos bastante, y me entere como se conocieron Quinn y Rachel, lo que me pareció genial, sobre todo al descubrir que el chico al que tacleo Rachel por defender a Quinn, era Karosky, todos nos reimos de eso.

Lo que no me gusto de esta salida, fueron los secretillos entre Mike y Rachel al oído, cada vez que ella decía algo, el iba y le decía algo al oído haciéndola reírse, y ella a veces hacia lo mismo, lo que era mas molesto aun, pero a nadie parecia molestarle, al contrario Quinn miraba a Rachel como diciéndole "ya sal con el de una vez y vuélvanse novios", mirada que a mi no me hacia gracia…

Se que sueno como un imbécil, ya que estoy CELOSO, y tengo que admitirlo, de una chica que no es mi novia, pero no puedo evitarlo, ni explicarlo, y esto es desde que me di cuenta de la existencia de Rachel, y se que debo controlarme porque no es mi novia, sino que es QUINN, y esta a mi lado, mientras tengo estos pensamientos…siento si los dejo confundidos, pero yo también lo estoy…

Bien, la salida termino bien, y para mi molestia Mike se llevo a Rachel, pero también a Brittany, asi que cero rollo…

Pero como les dije, vi a Rachel gritarle a Puck, y fue dos días después de la salida, que resulto ser viernes…después de estacionarme en la mañana y para variar llegar temprano, me encontré con Quinn y Rachel que estaban con Mike conversando, y Quinn al verme corrió a saludarme y después se nos acercaron Rachel y Mike y me saludaron y yo a ellos, y empezamos a caminar juntos a la escuela, de hecho Mike llevaba a Rachel agarrada de los hombros igual como yo llevaba a Quinn, y de pronto…

No Rach- dijo Mike

Pero no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada- le dijo Rachel en tono molesto

Que pasa?- pregunto Quinn entrando a la conversación

Que crees que pasa?- le dijo Mike, que ya no tenia el brazo en los hombros de Rachel, apuntando con la cara en una dirección mas delante de nosotros, y yo y Quinn miramos, y ahí estaba mi amigo Puck y su rutina de arrojo al basurero, y de pronto sentí una ráfaga que paso por el lado de Quinn

Y ALLA VA- dijo Mike riéndose…Bien verán la ráfaga resulto ser Rachel, que fue directo hacia donde Puck-

Es tan imposible como tratar de detener una ola con una mano- le dijo Quinn a Mike y este asintió riéndose, y ella también lo hizo…

No entiendo- les dije a ambos y ellos me miraron raro, pero creo que entendieron e iban a decir algo cuando

NOAH PUCKERMAN!- claro y muy alto la voz de Rachel me llego a los oídos, y Quinn me miro y me dijo

Ahora lo veras- y se rio, y seguimos caminando junto con Mike, al llegar mas cerca…

CERDO, REPULSIVO, CAVERNICOLA, TARADO, IDIOTA, HOLGAZAN, ESO ES LO QUE ERES NOAH PUCKERMAN, LOS POBRES HOMBRES DE LAS CAVERNAS DEBEN ESTAR RETORCIENDOSE EN SUS TUMBAS AL SER COMPARADOS CON TAL CLASE DE ANIMAL COMO TU- Rachel le gritaba a Puck, y este estaba como si nada mirándola de arriba abajo, como si viera un pedazo de carne asarse, mientras que el resto de los del equipo estaban asustados, pero a Puck ni las moscas…

Berry, cariño, tu sabes como funciona, es el sistema- le dijo Puck de pronto, y tan relajado como si estuviera acostado en su cama bebiendo cerveza

Y TU CREES QUE ESO JUSTIFICA TUS ATROCIDADES, NOAH- le grito Rachel- PUES NO!, NO LO HACE- y con eso le tiro una mirada de ira y se alejo echando humo…

Wow- dije yo

Sip- dijo Mike alejándose detrás de Rachel

Es la primera vez que ves esto- me pregunto Quinn confundida

Si- le dije- ya sabes siempre llego tarde o cuando ya han terminado de hacer esto- le dije apuntando hacia al basurero donde el arrojo no había acabado a pesar de lo sucedido…

Ah, si es cierto- dijo Quinn- bueno cariño, te dejo, voy a buscar a Rachel, antes de que choque con alguien y lo mate con su furia- y con eso me dio un beso y se fue…

Decidi acercarme a Puck…

Estas sordo- le dije a Puck, atrayendo su atención- o eres una especie de robot alienígena-

De que hablas, bro- me dijo Puck confuso

Estabas como si nada, mientras Rachel te gritaba- le dije yo

Ah, eso- dijo con una sonrisa- vamos esa chica esta loca por mi, además ya te dije, mientras me grita, yo le miro su cuerpazo y santo remedio- me dijo con picardia

Estas loco- y me fui a la escuela…

En los casilleros me encontré con Quinn y Rachel otra vez, pero Quinn se fue sin verme, y abri mi casillero, pero me sobresalte al sentir un portazo de la puerta de otro, y era el de Rachel…

Wow, te vas a llevar la puerta al gimnasio?- le pregunte sobresaltado

Oh, lo siento, Finn- me dijo- es que tu AMIGO ES INCORREGIBLE…

Bueno, asi es Puck- le dije yo tratando de calmarla, termine con mi casillero, y recordé algo- Oye, Rachel- y ella me miro- recuerdas que me ofreciste que si necesitaba ayuda en matematicas, te lo pidiera-

Si- dijo mas calmada- que necesitas ayuda?-

Si, es que el jueves próximo tengo prueba- le dije yo

Ah, de acuerdo, solo avísame cuando- y empezó a caminar por el pasillo- Ah, SUERTE HOY, EN EL PARTIDO- me grito antes de alejarse por completo…

Lo había olvidado hoy tengo partido…

* * *

12. FIESTA; GORDA; RECUERDAME

Rachel POV

Inesperadamente el equipo de football gano el partido, lo que para mi pesar se torno en una fiesta, pero lo bueno es que es en la casa de Quinn, por lo que aquí estoy ahora, y por cierto estoy usando unos jeans ajustados, y una linda blusa blanca amarrada en la cintura, encima de un top celeste, idea de Quinn, no mia, ella tiene sentido mas fashion que yo…

Les explico, no es que no me agraden las fiestas, es solo que me gustaría que fueran mas sobrias, y que dejaran de decirme que quieren acostarse conmigo, porque no es agradable, y sino se calman una bofetada o una patada en las canillas y se van, o sino Mike o Matt aparentan que soy su chica, y los demás solo se van, son tiernos ambos, y son los únicos con los que me divierto en estas fiestas, porque hasta Quinn se desata un poco, pero cuando son en su casa, siempre me dice que me preocupe solo por mi, y es lo que hago…por cierto sus padres no están, sino esto no pasaría…

Quinn POV

Me veo gorda- le pregunto a Finn, que parece estar otra vez en las nubes-

Ah!- me dice como si recién se diera cuenta que estoy aquí…

Que si me veo gorda, Finn?- le repito

No- me dijo- estas igual que siempre- o sea gorda…

QUEE!- le grito

Quinn, no se que quieres que te diga- me pregunta confundido

SABES FINN; NO ME MERECES; ARGG- y con eso lo dejo tirado…estoy deprimida, si, porque, ni idea…lo único que se es que quiero golpearlos a todos en la cara empezando por Finn, y ahí esta Rachel…

Hola Rach- me siento a su lado, esta sentada en el sillón mas grande de mi sala

Quinn, estas ebria- me pregunta Rachel

N.o- le digo yo riéndome, pero parece que SI

Quinn, sabes…- ella empieza a decir, igual que mi mama…argg

No sermones Rachel, es una fiesta- le digo parándome- primero Finn, y ahora tu, me voy-

Espera Quinn- pero no la escucho y sigo mi camino…

Rachel POV

Ok, me aburri, me voy, y como no vi ni a Mike, ni a Matt para despedirme o alguien que de quien realmente me importe despedirme, solo me fui, finalmente vivo a unas casas…

Finn POV

No se que mosca le pico a Quinn, pero ya me aburri de esta fiesta, de hecho estoy parado afuera de la casa, con una cerveza en la mano, mas bien la mitad, pero no estoy ebrio…creo…

Finn- alguien me llama desde atrás, y ahí esta ella otra vez, la hipnotizante Rachel- eres tu?- duh, obvio que soy yo…

Sip- le dije

Ah, que haces aquí afuera?- me pregunta, parece que esta intrigada

Quinn se enojo, no se porque, y me aburri- le dije

Ya somos dos- dijo empezando a caminar- Adios Finn- que se va

Para, te vas?- le pregunto y ella me mira con esos ojitos que me derriten

Si- me dice ella con esa boquita, que Puck LE BESO- Quinn también se enojo conmigo, y la verdad es que a mi no me agradan mucho estas fiestas-

Ah!- dije yo y ella siguió caminando- Espera- y se detuvo- no es peligroso que te vayas sola, y tu auto?- le pregunto mirando para todos lados…

Finn- y yo la miro a ella- mi casa esta cinco casas mas alla, por la acera de enfrente, no necesito auto, y la calle esta iluminada, además- se saco algo del bolsillo- tengo esto en caso de- dijo con una sonrisa, y siguió avanzando…

Espera- se volvió a detener, y me miro como "y ahora que"- igual, ven- le dije caminando hacia mi auto- te llevo, finalmente ya me iba…

Finn en serio- trato de decir

Vamos, si te pasa algo, Quinn me mata- le dije yo para convencerla, y lo logre, y se subió a MI AUTO, YUPI, ok estoy ebrio…

En cinco segundos estuvimos enfrente de su casa…

Gracias, Finn- dijo ella bajándose- en serio…

De nada- dije yo feliz- fue un placer, en serio-

Esta bien, nos vemos el lunes- dijo cerrando la puerta- llega a salvo, quieres- me miro preocupada…

Tranquila, no estoy tan mal- le dije yo riéndome

Bien, Adios- y con eso se alejo, la vi entrar a su casa, y volvi a encender el auto para irme a mi casita bonita, para soñar con la Rachelsita…en serio parece que estoy ebrio…

NN POV

Rachel entro a su habitación y se acerco a la ventana y apoyada en la pared…

Ojala me recordaras- dijo en un suspiro y dos lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas…

* * *

Gracias a mi primer review de "oihane"...y no te preocupes la voy a continuar...de hecho hasta le tengo una secuela...

Cariños y dejen reviews...si les gusta...


	4. Cap 13 a 14

Glee no me pertenece, es de sus geniales creadores y FOX

* * *

13. CLASES Y FOTO

Finn POV

Adivinen quien esta en mi casa…SIP, RACHEL!, pero no es visita social, estamos estudiando matematicas, recuerdan tengo prueba…pero esta AQUÍ, YUPI…

Finn, me estas prestando atención- dice Rachel llamándome…

Sip- no realmente, quien se puede concentrar en la materia, con semejante profesora…

No me mientas- dijo, tal cual como me advirtió Puck…

_FlashBack_

_FINN- me grito Puck alcanzándome antes de que me suba a mi auto- es verdad?-_

_Que cosa?- le digo confundido_

_Que Exquisita Berry te va a dar clases?- _

_Ah!, Si, para como te enteraste?- porque que yo sepa solo Quinn sabe…_

_Matt- _

_Y Matt?-_

_Mike-_

_Y Mike?-_

_Berry- y va a decir algo mas, porque esta mirando para todos lados- mira Finnesa, no me gusta admitirlo, pero Berry es inteligente, y si realmente quieres pasar el examen concentrate en el estudio y no en la maestra, porque sino pierdes, además que sabe cuando no estas concentrado- y con eso se fue-_

_Fin FlashBack_

Finn- volvió a llamame Rachel

Sip-

Estas entendiendo- me dice preocupada

Algo- la verdad nada

De acuerdo, todo de nuevo- y empieza a mostrarme todo de nuevo, creo que llevamos una hora en esto, y mi estomago esta gruñendo

Tengo hambre- le digo interrumpiéndola, tengo que comer- quieres algo-

No, gracias- me dijo, y yo me levanto a buscar lo que sea que haya en la cocina, y YUPI MI MAMI HIZO MI POLLITO FAVORITO, y me lo llevo conmigo a la mesa, donde estamos estudiando…

Quieres?- le digo a Rachel que esta arreglando unos libros

No gracias, Finn- me dice molesta, pero porque esta molesta

Hice algo malo- le digo confundido

Ademas de NO prestar atención, no- ups, Puck tenia razón

Lo siento, podemos seguir-

Claro- dice, y aquí vamos otra vez, y el pollito ayudo, porque entre pensar en la maestra y mi estomago, cero concentración, pero ahora entiendo mas…

Despues de 30 minutos mas, por fin entendí- Ah! Ya veo- le dije- realmente eres buena maestra- le digo sonriéndole

Gracias, estas seguro que ahora si entiendes- me repitió

Sip- le digo feliz

Que bueno- y empezó a ordenar sus cosas y a meterlas a su mochila

Ya te vas-

No- dijo en un suspiro, entonces?- solo estoy guardando esto, que ya no necesito-

Ah!- super, pero parece preocupada- te pasa algo?-

Estoy preocupada por Quinn- me dijo, por Quinn, no entiendo

Por?-

Esta algo distante desde la fiesta del viernes, y no agrada- dice con tono de tristeza. Si lo medito, yo no he visto nada raro, aunque si bien después de la fiesta no hable con ella en todo el fin de semana, y no la vi hasta el lunes, y tenia cara de tristeza cuando la vi, después solo cambio a su cara normal…

Yo no le veo nada distinto, no te preocupes, además tu eres su mejor amiga, no, asi que si te necesita, recurrirá a ti- le dije yo para levantarle el animo, me gusta mas cuando sonríe…

Si tienes razón- y de pronto estaba mirando algo- Realmente te gusta el pollo, eh?-

SIP!- le dije mas emocionado, causándole una carcajada- especialmente el de mi mama, es el MEJOR, en serio no quieres?-

No, Finn, en serio-

Pero esta rico-

Me imagino que si, pero yo no como pollo- me dijo, y eso- Soy vegetariana…

Ah!, lo siento- estúpido Finn

Porque, tu no sabias- me dijo con una suave sonrisa

Eres genial- le dije de pronto, Estupido Finn

Ah!- me miro confundida

Bueno- estoy nervioso, sere sincero- te le enfrentas a Puck como si nada, y le ayudas a todos sin distinción, y además aguantas al bruto del novio de tu amiga, a pesar de lo despistado que es- y con eso se largo a reir…

Gracias, Finn- me dijo aun riéndose- pero no soy tan genial, creeme, tengo mis defectos igual que todos, y no te insultes, creeme no eres tan bruto, los brutos no reconocen que necesitan ayuda- wow, también es tierna…y en eso el timbre…

Yo veo!- le dije

Rachel POV

Genial, eh, lo ultimo que soy es genial…bueno que piense lo que quiera, el…

Hola Rach!- Quinn esta enfrente de mi- tienes que ver algo- y mira a Finn que viene con Puck- Finn nos prestas tu computadora-

Claro- dice Finn

Finn se demoro la nada en traer su computadora, y Quinn me mostro algo, que nos dejo a los tres con la boca abierta…era una fotografía de una de las porristas en una posición bastante comprometedora…

Quien subió eso?- le pregunto a Quinn rompiendo el silencio

JewFro- ese estúpido- y queremos venganza Rach, pero todas quieren que tu también estes de acuerdo- lo sabia, y tome mi mochila, y camine hacia la puerta…

A donde vas?- me pregunto Quinn-

Quinn, tu sabes que la adoro, pero tengo que pensarlo, mañana les digo- y con eso me fui, además ya va siendo hora de que realmente me vaya…

Finn POV

Rachel se fue, y yo no entiendo- Quinn?, a que se refieren con venganza?-

A hacer pagar a JewFro por esto, Finn, le esta destruyendo la vida a una de nuestras porristas-

Y porque quieren la aprobación de Berry?- buena pregunta Puck…

Porque todos saben como es Rachel, como se preocupa por los tarados a los que torturamos, y no quieren tener su cara de desaprobación, ustedes ven a una Rachel, la de las practicas, es de temer- dijo Quinn…

Y con eso la conversación acabo…

* * *

14. VENGANZA

Rachel POV

Al dia siguiente, aun no había decidido que iba a responderles a las chicas, cuando vi a Melania, la chica de la foto, estaba destruida, y peor en su casillero esta escrita la palabra "ZORRA" con rojo, y vi a JeFrow como si nada, como se atreve…

No quieres verdad- me doy vuelta y no es otro que Finn Hudson quien esta parado a mi lado

A que te refieres-

No quieres lastimar a JeFrow, para ti somos todos iguales y, tienes razón, este sistema es estúpido, y si le pasara algo por tu veredicto todos tendrían consecuencias- tiene razón eso es lo que pienso-

Y además tu no eres de las que se vengan- añadió hablando como si me conociera, tiene razón, pero Melania, no merece esto, nadie merece esto, y si lo controlo…

No hables como si me conocieras- le dije molesta dejándolo solo y yendo hacia los camerinos…y al ver a Quinn- A mi manera, VENGANZA- y ella me sonríe…

Finn POV

No hables como si me conocieras- wow eso me dolio, pero tiene razón, no la conozco…pero duele, la pregunta es porque…

Rachel POV

Bueno armamos un plan, y yo soy el cebo, pero necesitamos a los jugadores de football, y sorpresivamente aceptaron sin pedir nada a cambio…

Se fijo el viernes como el dia en que JeFrow pagaría, asi que ahora después de los entrenamientos estamos todos en los camerinos de los hombres…

Rach, ya sal, que no tenemos todo el dia- me dijo Quinn, desde el otro lado de la ducha, donde me estoy arreglando para lo del cebo…

Ya estoy lista- les digo saliendo de la ducha con una bata

Para que es la bata- pregunta Mike, algo confundido

Es parte del cebo- le dice Quinn

Y que hay abajo- pregunta Noah con su risita picara, mientras yo avanzo a la puerta…por cierto para que sepan todos están aquí…

Espera Rachel- me detiene Santana- debemos saber si funcionara-

Por favor, JeFrow esta loco por Rachel- dijo Matt

Si, se, pero Rachel jamás ha hecho algo asi antes- enfatizo Santana

Algo asi?- dijo confuso Finn- que es lo planean- añadió preocupado

Rach- me miro Mike como pidiendo una explicación

Ok- interrumpió el silencio Noah- si no nos dicen de que se trata el cebo, Berry no sale de aquí, y esto acaba y se las arreglan solas-

Verán, les pedimos a ellos que se encargaran del final de la venganza, y les dijimos que yo seria el cebo, pero no les contamos de que se trataba…

Muestrales, Rach- dijo Quinn de pronto

NO!- dije yo

San, tiene razón, debemos saber si funciona, además no pasara nada- me dijo dándome animos- Vamos abre la bata- me inquirió…

Ah, RAYOS- y yo hice lo que me dijieron… verán debajo de la bata llevo ropa interior Victoria Secret, de encajes, de color blanco, que no deja nada para la imaginación…

OH POR DIOS!- ese es Noah, quien mas, pero al verlos a todos, TODOS tienen la boca abierta y se les cae la baba, asi que cerre la bata…

Finn POV

Es posible perder la conciencia estando despierto, porque creo que la perdi, ahí, esta Rachel Berry en ropa interior enfrente de nosotros, y realmente tiene un cuerpazo…wow ya me perdi a mi mismo en todo ella… me mori y fui al cielo…

Rachel POV

Bien ya lo probamos y todos me miran como si quisieran comerme- les dije a las chicas, y ellas asintieron- Bien es hora- me di la vuelta, respire hondo y sali…

NN POV

Rachel esta esperando a JeFrow en un salón de la escuela, que las porristas ambientaron, exclusivamente para la ocasión, y Rachel esta sentada en medio…

Rachel hipnotizo de tal manera a JeFrow con su actuación, que el no se dio cuenta cuando un grupo de porristas le puso un saco en la cara y los jugadores de football lo amarraron y se lo llevaron…la venganza estaba hecha…

* * *

Ojala les haya gustado, si es asi haganmelo saber :D


	5. Cap 15 a 17

Glee no me pertenece es de sus genios creadores y Fox :D

(*) esto significa que es igual a como paso en Glee...

* * *

15. TRISTEZA; RUEDAS

Finn POV

JeFrow pago por lo que le hizo a la porrista, pero creo que lo pago mas cuando Rachel lo pateo cuando quizo tocarle el trasero cuando paso cerca de el, y no lo culpo después de ver a una Rachel semi desnuda hace unos días no he dejado de fantasear con ella, excepto claro cuando estoy con Quinn, porque hay fantaseo con ella…

Hola Rachel- le digo llegando a mi casillero, ella esta en el suyo…

Hola Finn- dice, con un tono distinto, parece que esta triste, y al verla mejor, lo esta…

Te pasa algo-

No- dice ella cerrando su casillero, que mentirosa, que le pasara…

Rach!- Quinn viene corriendo- me entere, estas segura de que no-

NO!, ya tome mi decisión, Quinn- de que hablan

De acuerdo- dijo Quinn

Los veo luego, la Srta. Sylvester quiere hablar conmigo- y con eso se fue…

Quinn- le digo a Quinn- que pasa?-

El Glee Club, volvió- y con eso me da un beso y se va…

Pero la pregunta es porque Rachel esta triste por eso…

Rachel POV

Bien el Glee club esta de vuelta, pero no puedo audicionar… y me entristece, pero me entristece mas, es lo que vi al llegar a la escuela…

Finn Hudson, al lado de Noah arrojando al chico Hummel al basurero, jamás había visto al novio de mi amiga haciendo eso, y fue mas triste, pero lo peor paso después…

Mientras le enseñaba algo a Brittany en los entrenamientos, vi de lejos a los jugadores de football al lado de los baños químicos, y uno de los baños se estaba tambaleando, lo que quiere decir que hay alguien encerrado ahí, a NO…

Rachel adonde vas?- me pregunto confundida Brittany mientras yo me alejaba…

RACHEL DONDE VAS!- Quinn me grito, y después sentí que me seguían, pero no me voltee a mirar…

QUIEN RAYOS ESTA AHÍ- les grita a los jugadores que se dieron vuelta a mirarme…

Y aquí viene- dijo Noah- vamos Berry no molestes…

QUIEN ESTA AHÍ- repeti…

El ruedas – respondió Matt, a no, el chico de la silla de ruedas…como pueden

ANIMALES!- los miro a todos con decepcion- QUE PENSABAN HACER?-

Que crees, Berry- dijo Noah como si yo fuera estúpida…

Mis ojos se fueron a Finn, que esta ahí parado, sin hacer nada, y lo miro esperando que haga algo, pero no, nada viene, asi que yo lo hare, y fui al baño…

Que haces Berry- dijo Noah

Que crees, Noah?- le dije yo esta vez, mientras abro la puerta, y al abrirla el hedor me abofeteo la cara- estas bien- le pregunto a Artie, y el solo asiente, y no se como pero lo saque de ahí, y me lo lleve, mientras todos me miraban sin mover un dedo…

* * *

16. MALDADES Y QUARTERBACK OTRA VEZ

Rachel POV

Resulto que Artie audiciono para el Glee Club, y no solo el sufrió las consecuencias, sino que la chica asiática gotica también, Tina, creo que asi se llama, de hecho me la encontré con sus amigos en el baño…

Estas bien- le pregunte a la chica asiática que se estaba sacando el congelado del cabello

Realmente te importa- me dijo una chica afroamericana

No seas asi, Mercedes, ella saco a Artie del baño- dijo la chica asiática

En serio- dijo Mercedes- de acuerdo da igual…

Miren, si necesitan ayuda solo avísenme- y mejor me fui…

Y al llegar a mi casillero, me encuentro con que Finn Hudson esta en el de el, y al verme cerro su casillero y se acerco al mio…

Hola Rachel- dijo algo dubitativo- parece que me has estado evitando, como antes-

No parece, Quarterback- le dije yo

Que paso, con Finn- me dijo confundido- crei que habíamos pasado la parte del Quarterback-

Si, pero decidiste actuar como un cavernícola, y un animal, igual que tu mejor amigo- le dije yo molesta- y yo DETESTO a los cavernícolas-

No entiendo- me dijo mas confundido

Te lo explico, Quarterback, soy de la idea de que si puedes hacer algo para cambiar las cosas que no te gustan, aunque sea pequeño, lo haces, y TU mismo me dijiste que el sistema es ESTUPIDO- le dije yo- es decepcionante saber que a pesar de tener el respeto de tu equipo no hagas nada para ayudar a otros, es triste, Quarterback- y con eso me di la vuelta y me fui…

Finn POV

Ahora de nuevo soy el "Quarterback", no entendí mucho lo que me dijo, pero si entendí que esta enojada, y me duele…

* * *

17. DEJARE DE NEGARLO

Finn POV

Rachel, ya ni me habla, y hasta Quinn me dijo que la deje en paz, que cuando se enoja con alguien pasa un tiempo antes de que se le pase… pero me duele, se había hecho divertido hablarle…pero mas duele, de que a pesar de que Mike estaba haciendo de cavernícola igual que yo, ella no esta molesta con el…

De hecho sigue tratándolos a todos igual, pero a mi no, sera que le di una impresión de mi distinta de la que yo creo tener de mi mismo…no se…lo único que se es que ella me ignora…

Y la verdad es que creo que realmente me gusta…si me gusta…ya no puedo negarlo…

Me quede mas rato, en las duchas y de pronto me puse a cantar…(*)

_I can't fight this feeling any longer  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow  
What started out as friendship has grown stronger  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show_

And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight  
You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winters night  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might

And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
And throw away the oars  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore

My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you  
I've been running round in circles in my mind  
And it always seems that I'm following you, girl  
'Cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find

And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight  
You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winters night  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might

And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
And throw away the oars forever

'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
Even if I have to crawl upon the floor  
Come crushing through your door  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore

Wow, se sintio bien sacarlo, aunque lo unico que se es que debo de dejar de sentirme asi por Rachel. Ella jamás me vera mas alla del Quarterback, sin mencionar el hecho de que soy el novio de su mejor amiga…

NN POV

Lo que Finn no sabia es que alguien lo escucho cantar en el baño, y se le ocurrió una excelente idea que lo involucra…

* * *

Bien si les gusta haganmelo saber ;D


	6. Cap 18 a 19

Glee no me pertenece...ya con este capitulo hay mas referencias a la serie...pero como esta es mi historia obviamente los hechos se desarrollan como yo quiero...

Me senti poderosa al decir lo ultimo...bueno ojala les guste

* * *

18. GLEE CLUB

Finn POV

No es mio, Sr. Schuester, se lo juro que no es mio- se preguntaran que pasa, pues bien el Sr. Schuester, mi profesor de español encontró droga en mi casillero, como llego ahí, ni idea, pero estaba ahí, y ahora estoy en su oficina tratando de hacerle entender que no es mia…

Calma Finn- me dijo, si claro- mira tengo dos opciones- me dijo calmado- puedo elegir ir y decírselo al Director Figgins, o, puedes ser parte del Glee Club para obtener créditos extras, y asi te evitas la acusación-

Que, el glee club…no entiendo…que tiene que ver…

Es uno o lo otro Finn, no me dejas mas opciones- se puso serio, o no, no puedo arriesgarme a lo del director…

Glee Club- respondi finalmente-

Bien decidido Finn- me dijo el profesor con una sonrisa- te veo a las 4 en el auditorio-

Y con eso sali de la oficina…

Glee Club, esto me destruirá…un minuto no Rachel estaba triste por algo relacionado con este club…debo averiguar que es…

Rachel POV

Gracias- me dijo Tina- no tienes para que ayudarme-

Veran a Tina le arrojaron otro congelado, y se lo estoy sacando del cabello…

No es problema- le dije yo-

No entiendo- Artie dijo de pronto, el también esta aquí- como es que no te hacen nada por ayudarnos-

Bueno, veras si me hacen algo, en el caso de los jugadores saben que no los ayudare a estudiar, y en el caso de las porristas, que las torturare durante las practicas- dije yo…

Ah!- dijo el…

Bien- dije amarrando el pelo de Tina en una toalla- ya termine, y ya tengo que irme,- y con eso los deje…

Por poco que sea, hago mi contribución…pero ahora debo correr a las practicas…

Finn POV

Bien muchachos- estoy en el auditorio con el Glee Club- a ensayar…

Y empezamos a cantar, y suena horrible…

Apestamos- dijo de pronto un chico blanco, al punto de ser colorado, y al que siempre le importa la ropa

Si- dijo una chica afroamericana- necesitamos mas gente-

Lo se, muchachos- dijo el señor Schuester-

Y una voz principal femenina- añadió el chico de la silla de ruedas-

Que te pasa, Artie, aquí habemos dos geniales voces femeninas- dijo la chica otra vez…

Si, pero no sale bien- dijo la chica asiática- solo no sale, además quien querria ser parte del club-

Yo conozco a alguien- solte de pronto y sin darme cuenta, y sin saber si lo que digo es verdad

Quien?- dijo Schuester-

Rachel Berry- solte

Si, claro- dijo el chico colorado- ella la segunda al mando de las porristas, no lo creo…

Pero es simpatica- dijo la asiática- hoy me volvió a ayudar con mi cabello, y además no creo que tenga problema, pero no sabemos si canta…

Habra que preguntarle- dijo Schuester sacando una hoja de entre su cuaderno, y me la paso a mi- Finn ve donde Sue y dale esto, ahora…-y yo obedeci…

Rachel POV

Estaba escribiendo en la tablilla de la Srta Sylvester cuando…

BERRY- oi que la Srta me llamo- VEN ACA- y obedeci, y Finn esta con ella- Acompaña a Hudson, que tu maestro de español quiere hablar contigo- dijo y yo asentí-

Y segui a Finn, y cuando ya estábamos lejos de los oídos de la coach…

Que pasa, Quarterback- le pregunte

DEJA DE LLAMARME ASI- solto el de pronto- MI NOMBRE ES FINN -

NO ME GRITES- le dije yo- si no quieres decirme alla tu- y segui caminando, y el conmigo, pero me desvio antes para otro lugar…al auditorio…

Y al llegar ahí, estaba el Sr. Schuester, Artie, Tina, Mercedes y el chico Hummel…

Que pasa?- pregunte confundida

Bueno aquí nuestro amigo Finn dice que estarías interesada en unirte al club glee- dijo el Sr. Schuester…

QUE!- digo mirando a Finn- de donde sacaste eso-

Vamos te gusta cantar no, y has estado triste desde que el club volvio- me dijo Finn, lo matare, como me hace esto- no mientas quieres?- me dijo

Si me gusta cantar, y mi tristeza no tiene nada que ver con este club, YO no quiero unirme al CLUB GLEE- dije yo molesta

Y porque no Rachel?- me pregunto Schuester

Soy porrista Sr. Schuester y dudo mucho que a la Srta. Sylvester le agrade la idea- le dije yo- asi que lo lamento, pero…-

Canta Rachel- me inquirió Finn- nada pierdes- dijo

Y si es por Sue, yo puedo hablar con ella- dijo Schuester…rayos todos me miran presionando…

Esta bien- dije finalmente acercándome al hombre del piano- es infantil asi que no se rian, ya que no se me ocurre nada-

Esta bien, te escuchamos- dijo Schuester-

Afortunadamente el hombre del piano entendió lo que le dije, y la conoce, raro, es bastante nueva…Asi que empece…

_I can make the rain stop if I wanna  
Just by my attitude.  
I can take my laptop, record a snapshot,  
And change a point-of-view._

I just entered this brand new world,  
And I'm so open hearted.  
I know I got a long way to go but I'm-  
I'm just getting started.

I'm over my head  
And I know it, I know it.  
I'm doing my best  
Not to show it, to show it.  
Whatever it takes to be,  
What I was meant to be,  
I'm gonna try.  
Cause I'm living the dream  
And I know it, I know it  
I'm trying my best  
Not to blow it, to blow it  
And I know everything will be fine  
With me, myself, and time…

No cantare mas- dije de pronto, cortando de súbito la canción…

Todos estaban con la boca abierta…

No es necesario- dijo el profesor- definitivamente hablare con Sue…

* * *

19. TODO POR UN SUEÑO…

Rachel POV

Como supuse la Srta Sylvester no reacciono bien, pero llegamos a un acuerdo, el ESTUPIDO glee club no interferiría con mis practicas, y yo seguiria con mi trabajo con ella, y siendo porrista, pero debía renunciar a mis privilegios como el sauna, la tintorería, y una santa de cosas mas, y no recibiría premios por buen trabajo…yo acepte, que mejor premio o beneficio que seguir siendo porrista y hacer por fin algo que realmente me gusta…

Pero me dejo algo en claro, las porristas siempre debían ser prioridad, y yo estuve de acuerdo…

El que estaba triste con la perdida de la tintorería fue mi papa, pero se le paso al verme feliz…

Quinn POV

No me agrado la idea de saber que Finn esta en ese estúpido club, se que quería que Rachel estuviera, pero es porque es su sueño, pero Finn, vamos…

Lo único que se es que esto destruirá mi reputación, porque todos van a creer que Finn es gay y yo soy su pantalla…solo espero que esto no termine mal para mi…

Finn POV

Bien, llevo unos días en el glee club, y mis amigos se enteraron y no les gusto nada…y a Quinn tampoco…asi que estoy jodido…

Y a lo mejor el club seria mas soportable, si Rachel no siguiera enojada conmigo…pensé que si hacia algo por ella, como lo del club se le pasaría el enojo, pero empeoro…por lo que ahora no solo soy cavernícola, sino que también no soy una persona digna de confianza…pero por lo menos después de gritarle que no me llamara mas "quarterback" dejo de hacerlo, asi que ahora soy "Hudson"…

Y ahora estoy en mi casillero…y Rachel esta en el de ella…

Rachel- me acerco a ella

Que?- pregunta sin mirarme

Lo lamento- no se porque pero siento que debo disculparme, a pesar de que siento que no he hecho nada malo, excepto lo del club, pero nada mas…

Ahórratelo- me dijo y cerro su casillero y se fue, sin ni siquiera mirarme…

Rachel POV

No puedo pensar en el pasado, solo en el futuro…realmente lo siento, pero si no entiende, entonces es mejor que se lo ahorre…además yo tengo sueños mas grandes que el…

* * *

La cancion que canta Rachel es de Demi Lovato: My Myself and Time...amo esa cancion...

Bueno si les gusto dejen comentarios :D


	7. Cap 20 final?

Glee no me pertenece...por fin el ultimo capitulo...y mas referencia a Glee...pero no tanto...ojala les guste...

(*) este signo significa que la escena es igual a Glee

* * *

20. UN FINAL?

NN POV

Como que se acaba- dijo Kurt

Eso quiere decir que ya no tengo que venir- dice Finn, recibiendo una mirada asesina de Rachel

Lo siento, muchachos- dice el Sr. Schue- no podre seguir con ustedes, espero que encuentren alguien que me sustituya, lo lamento, en serio- y con eso el Sr. Schue dejo a los 6 chicos sentados en el auditorio…

Rachel POV

Bueno duro lo que tenia que durar- le digo a Quinn, en su habitación

Me siento mal por ti, Rach, pero la verdad me alegra, y tu sabes porque- me dice Quinn, y si lo se, me dejo en claro que esta feliz por mi, pero no por su reputación de tener a su mejor amiga y a su estúpido novio en el club…

Si lo se, y lo entiendo Quinnie, creeme- le digo yo

Estoy cansada y ya nada parece tener sentido, pues crei que por fin tenia algo que haría feliz y no seria destruida por ello, pero ahora es todo tan confuso…

Bueno después de pasar la tarde en casa de Quinn, volvi a la mia…Al dia siguiente las cosas fueron como siempre…hasta que…

Rachel!- Tina apareció de la nada, respirando agitadamente- Artie…baño…otra vez…- Oh No…no aprenden los animales estos, y deje a Tina ahí y Sali corriendo…

Finn POV

Quien esta ahí- le digo a Puck mientras el baño químico se mueve de nuevo, igual que antes

Quien crees?- me dijo Puck- ya que volviste y eso del Glee club se acabo para bien, te trajimos un regalito de bienvenida- dijo apuntando el baño en movimiento…

Ya se que quieren que haga, es lo mismo que hace unas semanas, y lo estoy pensando…lo se soy imbécil…y de pronto la cara de Rachel aparece en mi cabeza, ese dia, ella esperaba que yo los detuviera que hiciera algo…

Esta vez no sere un cavernícola, y voy hacia la puerta del baño…

Que haces Finn- me dice Puck sin poder creer lo que ve, pero yo abro la puerta…wow apesta aquí…como aguanto Rachel y este chico esto…

Vamos a sacarte de aquí- le digo a Artie…y lo saque…

Que ahoras los defiendes, a estos perdedores- me dice Puck

Que no te das cuenta, todos somos PERDEDORES, RAYOS TODA LA CIUDAD LO ES- le digo yo- menos de la mitad de nosotros ira a la universidad y al menos dos saldrá del estado, y no voy a abandonar algo que por primera vez me ha hecho feliz en mi miserable vida -

Entonces nos abandonas por ese estúpido grupo de homos- me pregunta Puck

No- le digo yo girando a Artie- hare ambos, porque ellos me necesitan tanto como ustedes- y con eso me voy…

No puedo creer lo que acabo de hacer…ahora entiendo porque a Rachel le gusta hacer esto, defender a otros, sin importar lo que piensen de ti…y en eso veo a alguien corriendo hacia nosotros, pero se detuvo al vernos…

Rachel POV

Corri a todo lo que me dieron las piernas, pero cuando llegue a la mitad del campo de football, Artie estaba en el otro lado, ya no estaba en el baño, lo que me hizo sentir alivio, pero lo que mas me sorprendió es que venia siendo empujado por no otro que FINN HUDSON…

Genial…y una sonrisa apareció en mi cara…quizás no este perdido del todo…

Finn POV

La persona que estaba viéndonos no era otra que RACHEL…y después al verme una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro…RAYOS como extrañaba esa sonrisa… y de repente algo mas atrajo mi atención…

_Strangers waiting, Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searchin' in the night  
_

Y parece que no solo a mi me llamo la atencion la cancion, porque al mirar a Rachel ella esta tambien mirando y al verme asiente con una sonrisa mas grande…_  
_

_Streetlight, people, Livin' just to find emotion  
Hidin' somewhere in the night_

Si definitivamente esto vale la pena…

NN POV

Will Schuester estaba por irse para siempre de William Mckenley cuando escucho una singular melodía…

Dont' Stop believin (*)

Al terminar, un aplauso hizo que los chicos miraran hacia el sonido…Y el Sr. Schuester les dijo que se quedaría, porque se moriría verlos ganar las nacionales sin el…y con eso el Glee Club definitivamente esta VIVO…

Rachel POV

Después de nuestra presentación y hablar con el Sr. Schuester fui a cambiarme al camerino, y mientras lo hacia mi celular vibro, dos nuevos textos…

_Estoy feliz por ti Rach, nos vemos mas tarde, estare con Finn, te quiero- Quinn_

_Rach, estoy en los estacionamientos, te espero?- Mike_

Solo le respondi a Mike, se que Quinn no necesita respuesta…

Termine de arreglarme y Sali de los camerinos y al ir camino hacia a la salida de la escuela, vi a Finn caminando en la misma dirección…

FINN, ESPERA- le grito haciendo que se voltee…

Ya soy Finn otra vez- me pregunta

Si, creo?- le digo algo confusa- lo lamento. Yo…

No esta bien, estamos a mano- me dijo el con una sonrisa…

Bien solo quería darte las gracias- le digo

Por?-

Por lo que hiciste por Artie y por el club, me alegra no haberme equivocado contigo- le digo con una gran sonrisa- Bueno, Adios "Finn"

Adios Rachel- me dice mientras paso por al enfrente de el mientras sigo mi camino…

De todas maneras me pregunto, que cambiara con el Glee Club…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

Bueno, si continuara...tengo responder la pregunta de Rachel o no?...

Bueno a los que les interese la continuacion de esta historia se llamara "My Gleek"...cariños y dejen comentarios si les gusto:D


End file.
